


Of Harmony and Discord

by Breachy_Breeches



Series: Jacquelyn Trevelyan [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Background story, Family Drama, Family Issues, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 13:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17961326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breachy_Breeches/pseuds/Breachy_Breeches
Summary: ________________________________________________________Basically, the explanation of how Serenity disappeared and what caused the huge relationship rift between Jacquelyn and her (step/)parents.This backstory has been sitting in my files for months before I actually remembered about it and finally finished it. Writing still needs much improvement tho bleh lol.Many thanks to my friend @abyss-wolf for proofreading and edit for me.





	Of Harmony and Discord

It had been almost a month since the grand ball hosted by Lady Lucille Trevelyan and the discovery of the truth of Jacquelyn being a mage.

The Trevelyans would've have been punished and disgraced for harbouring an "apostate" under Chantry laws if not for the thwarting of the assassination of the ball's honoured guest - a highly regarded Grand Cleric, the very reason why Jacquelyn's magic was exposed. Thus it was decided the girl was to be sent to the Cumberland Circle instead, which is considered to be the most powerful and resourceful of the Circle’s but also less restricted compared to the rest in Thedas.

It was curious, however, that Jacquelyn wasn't shipped to Circle immediately. Perhaps it was a reward from the Grand Cleric to let the girl spend her last remaining days with her family in peace before departing.

Jacquelyn had been having dreamless nights for the past few days, which is particularly rare unless she is truly exhausted.

What's more, Serenity - her spirit friend since the days back in the Hold when her magic manifested - disappeared, which never happens; they are inseparable!

Even if Serenity was to return to the Fade it would always notify her first and the departures were never long, a few hours, a day at the most.

But this? Completely vanished without out a trace? This is completely unheard of.

The thought of her friend’s disappearance made the girl feel restless, she feared for her friend’s safety and something about this abnormality tells her that her instincts are correct.

She is unable and would not sleep until she gets to the bottom of this mystery.

Jacquelyn made her way out of the bed, grabbing her robes and an oil lamp and left the room.

The moon is still high up in the sky, meaning her mother is most likely still in the library room. ‘Mama might know something.’ the girl thought to herself.

 

Vanessa knew of her daughter’s magic abilities and was the person who kept this fact a secret from the rest of the Trevelyan family - including her current husband Julian Trevelyan.

Despite Neverra having a more liberal attitude on magic compared to the rest of the Andrastian nations, being raised in a "civilized" society and of noble status, Vanessa knew how the Chantry and most of the population view magic and mages.

She had hoped to live a peaceful life from the grief of the death of her Avvar lover and former husband and wished not to lose her only child to the Circle. Perhaps also out of reassurance that Jacquelyn had acquired great knowledge in controlling her magic already.

As was expected, the tawny-haired woman is sitting in an armchair by the fireplace, with unfinished embroidery in her hands.

Vanessa paused when she heard the approaching bustle of the footsteps of her daughter. She turned around and sees Jacquelyn's face in apprehension. Vanessa raised her brow in concern, putting her sewing kit aside and welcoming the little girl's embrace.

 

"Something’s troubling you, my dear Lavena?" Vanessa asked softly as she pets her daughter's wispy onyx hair; 'Lavena' - “joy”, the girl's former name when she was still a member of her Avvar clan, and now only used as an endearment from the mother to her child.

Jacquelyn looked up at her mother, her eyes filled with confusion “Mama, They’ve been missing for days and I don’t know where They’ve gone! This never happens!”

The girl’s complaint had Vanessa pause and avert her eyes away. An expression of guilt, unable to look at her daughter. “Mama, Mama? What’s the matter?”

“Your mother did what is right, child” a voice spoke from across the room; the voice that belonged to the master of the house - Julian Trevelyan. Behind the authoritarian man, a senior mage in a confident posture followed.

Jacquelyn shot up, facing both men, still confused but also afraid. “What…?”. The girl noticed a thick scroll in the mage’s possession, she rushed up to him, snatching the scroll from the mage’s hand.

As she opened up the scroll, her eyes went wide, horror crawling upon her face and her hands began to shake violently with disbelief as she read each word and magic symbol presented on the parchment. “What….have you done..!” she finally breathed out.

A rare and powerful artifact called “The Scroll of Banishment”, rumoured to be originated from the Ancient Tevinter Imperium.

As the name implied, it was used to banish demons and spirits alike back into the Fade.

Jacquelyn recognised it since the Avvars of her Hold had displayed similar magic rituals when the situation required. However there were other unfamiliar symbols and formulas in the scroll, this one appeared to be an altered version of the original artifact.

 

Knowledge unknown to her made it even more unsettling.

Julian stepped forward reaching out his hand, “Jacquelyn...” he spoke, in the attempt to soothe the distressed adolescent, but she was in no mood, nor had the patience for this.

The young woman slapped away the reaching hand, snarling at the man, “Don’t touch me!” she snapped at him.

She breathed heavily, clutching the scroll tight with anger, tears tumbling at the corner of her eyes, threatening to fall. She tried holding her breath, in order to hold herself from further emotional outbursts.

The senior Mage stepped towards in a prideful manner “I see you have noticed, young one. This version is much thorough, not only seeks to exorcise but also can “mark” and eliminate the target completely.”

Julian knelt down to be on eye level with the girl, with a reassuring voice he spoke again, “Child, it is for your own good.”

 _That_ was the last straw.

 

Without warning the girl’s hands ignited, as rushes of rage engulfed her mind, incinerating the scroll in the process.

The sudden burst of flames startled and knocked down everyone in the room, especially Julian, with his loose sleeves catching on fire.

Her eyes flared with arcane energy, tears all but evaporated. The fire in her palms burnt, changing its colour from orange to green to violet and then lastly to ghostly blue.

“Why would you do this?! They are my friend!”

“It is a demon!”

“You are the ones that turn them to Demon!” the flaming maiden roared with fury, voice echoing through the hallways.

A fist of fireball landed on one of the vases and spread to the nearby, rather unfortunate furniture. The guardsmen, alerted by the noise caused by the earlier blast, arrived at the room, quickly standing between their Lords and Jacquelyn, holding their shields and swords up in ready stance.

“Lavena, please!” Vanessa pleaded.

“Please? You would let a man push you and your daughter around because he is the Lord of this fucking mansion? Where is the stubborn pride you always carried with you, Mother?” Jacquelyn spoke through gritted teeth, as she neared the woman.

“Enough! You will not address your father this way!”

“This imbecile lowlander son of a bitch is not my father just because you are married to him!”

The next instant Jacquelyn felt a stung across her face and the fire in the girl’s hands dissipated as shock overtook her.

 

**Silence.**

 

Jacquelyn slowly turned her head back to her mother, staring at her; her expression still showing how betrayed she felt as ran off to the hallways.

Vanessa looked at her hand shaking as she sobbed into them, heart swelling with regret. Julian placed his hand on her shoulder in an attempt to reassure her.

The guardsmen and servants were ready to give chase but the Lord made the gesture to do otherwise. “Let her go, she needs some space”

Not long after, the sound of a door slamming unnecessarily loud could be heard, quickly followed by broken glass, splinters of wood and angry screams.

\---

Three days had passed and not a single sign came from Jacquelyn’s room, despite the frequent check-ups from Vanessa and her maids.

The food delivered at the doorstep was left to turn cold, untouched until servants went to retrieve it. Gossips could be heard in the halls, nothing that could be helped, but no matter what they only kept spreading and growing.

 

Several Templars arrived at dusk, and a servant leads one of them to Jacquelyn’s room.

“My Lady Jacquelyn, I am here to inform you that the Templars have arrived,” said the servant after she gingerly knocked on the door.

“I….understand that it may be difficult for my lady to say farewell, but please do pack the necessities soon… it has been decided that my lady will be leaving with them on the morrow.”

Not moments later, the door slowly creaked open. Jacquelyn stepped out of the room and closed the door behind her, already dressed, a travelling bag on her back.

“No need, we can leave now,” the girl said in an almost monotone voice.

“Oh...um, as my lady wishes then, I will go make preparations immediately” the servant seemed slightly taken aback, but quickly bowed and took her leave.

“Hello, you may call me Liam” The templar stepped forward and reached out his hand in a greeting gesture “My companions and I will be escorting you to the Cumberland Circle, a pleasure to meet you.” Jacquelyn eyed him up and down for a moment, and without a word, proceeded to walk away and towards the main entrance.

“Well, that went well” the Templar awkwardly scratched his cheek with the hand that had been ignored and followed the dark-haired girl.

 

When Jacquelyn reached the staircase, Julian and Vanessa were already waiting at the bottom, along with the other Templars. Vanessa attempted to reach out for her daughter, Jacquelyn simply walking pass her without looking at her once, refusing to acknowledge her presence.

Lord and Lady Trevelyan, along with their servants, watched in silence as Jacquelyn entered the prepared carriage and departed.

When the carriage could no longer be seen upon the horizon, Vanessa finally broke into tears. Julian held his Lady close to comfort her, whispering prayers to the Maker as he did.

________________________________________________________

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ________________________________________________________  
> Basically, the explanation of how Serenity disappeared and what caused the huge relationship rift between Jacquelyn and her (step/)parents  
> .  
> This backstory has been sitting in my files for months before I actually remembered about it and finally finished it. Writing still needs much improvement tho bleh lol.  
> Many thanks to my friend @abyss-wolf for proofreading and edit for me.


End file.
